Hybrid Theory
Hybrid Theory is the debut album by the band Linkin Park. Released on October 24, 2000 by Warner Bros. Records, Hybrid Theory received much critical acclaim and proved to be a commercial success worldwide, peaking at #2 in the U.S. The Billboard 200 and charting in eleven other countries. The album also helped Linkin Park to achieve themselves as one of the leading bands in the nu metal scene. Hybrid Theory also produced four hit singles “One Step Closer”, the Grammy Award-winning “Crawling”, “Papercut” and “In the End”. The RIAA certified it Diamond, in 2005, for sales of over 10 million copies in the US. The album has currently sold 17 million copies in the US alone and 29 million copies worldwide as of 2009. It is the the highest selling album of the twenty-first century and remains the band's best-selling album. Background In 1996, Xero was formed by Mike Shinoda and Brad Delson, who recruited DJ Joe Hahn, drummer Rob Bourdon, bassist Dave “Phoenix” Farrell and then-vocalist Mark Wakefield. Wakefield resigned, however, due to the group's failure to achieve mainstream success and eventually became the manager of Taproot. Later Farrell would also leave to tour with the Tasty Snax. During this time, Xero inquired through Zomba's Vice President of A&R co-ordination, Jeff Blue, for a new vocalist. Blue came up with positive results about Phoenix, Arizona native Chester Bennington, originally of the band Grey Daze, who impressed him with his unique and vivid singing style. Reflecting about Bennington, Delson elaborated that “He really was kind of the final piece of the puzzle ... We didn't see anything close to his talent in anybody else.” Soon after, the band renamed themselves as Hybrid Theory and released a self-titled EP. However, after resolving a copyright issue with Record producers Hybrid , they mutually decided on the name Linkin Park, suggested by Bennington who mentioned a park in Santa Monica known as Christine Emerson Reed Park, which was then named “Lincoln Park”. Linkin Park had produced a nine-track Demo that was sent to various recording companies in 1999. Initially, they faced denial from most recording companies, and were even blacklisted by some. During this time, Warner Bros. Records expressed interest in the band. Jeff Blue also joined the label after resigning from Zomba. This move saw a definite record contract signing for the band. Recording and production After facing initial struggles to find a Record producer willing to take charge of a newly signed band, they found Don Gilmore. Most of the songs were remakes of the songs off of the nine-track demo recording (see remade tracks) below. The rap sections in most of the songs had undergone the most significant changes, with most of the choruses remaining similar. Four weeks were dedicated to re-recording the tracks. Some re-recorded songs were partially reminiscent of the tracks that were featured on the Xero sample tape. A noticeable aspect in almost all of the songs is Brad Delson's Drop D tunings. Due to the absence of the bassist, Dave Farrell, the band hired Scott Koziol and Ian Hornbeck as stand-ins. Delson also played bass in a majority of songs. The Dust Brothers provided additional beats for the track “With You”. After recording was completed, Andy Wallace mixed the tracks. Track listing # "Papercut" – 3:04 # "One Step Closer" – 2:36 # "With You" – 3:23 # "Points of Authority" – 3:20 # "Crawling" - 3:30 # "Runaway" (Mark Wakefield, Linkin Park) – 3:04 # "By Myself" – 3:09 # "In the End" – 3:37 # "A Place for My Head" – 3:04 # "Forgotten" – 3:14 # "Cure for the Itch" – 2:37 # "Pushing Me Away" – 3:12 Bonus disc # "Papercut" (Live at Docklands Arena, London) - 3:13 # "Points of Authority" (Live at Docklands Arena, London) - 3:30 # "A Place for My Head" (Live at Docklands Arena in London) - 3:11 # "My December" - 4:20 # "High Voltage" (Remix) - 3:45 Remade tracks The majority of Hybrid Theory's tracks are represented by remakes of older songs and demos, which the band recorded between 1997 and 1999. In some cases, the songs were almost completely rewritten keeping few of their original elements. *"One Step Closer" (originally entitled "Plaster"); *"With You" (originally entitled "Now I See"); *"Points of Authority" (originally entitled "Points & Authority"); *"Crawling" (of which a demo was recorded under their previous name Hybrid Theory); *"Runaway" (which draws its main riff from the older "Stick N' Move" from Xero); *"By Myself" (whose original title "SuperXero", was the first name for the group); *"In the End" (originally entitled "The Untitled"); *"A Place for My Head" (originally entitled "Esaul"); *"Forgotten" (originally entitled "Rhinestone" when the band was called "Xero"). The rap sections in most of the songs had undergone the most significant changes, with many of the choruses remaining similar. The songs written when the band was known as Xero are also changed more significantly than those from the Hybrid Theory band name era. One track that was cut from the album was the remake of "High Voltage". The song's original version had been featured on Hybrid Theory EP. The updated version appeared on the second disc of Hybrid Theory Special Edition. It is believed that the song was meant to be track twelve on the album, between "Cure for the Itch" and "Pushing Me Away", because "Cure for the Itch" and "High Voltage" seem to be transitional (like most tracks from 2003's Meteora). In 2002 an entire remix album was released for Hybrid Theory entitled Reanimation. It featured reinterpretations of every song on Hybrid Theory as well as the special edition bonus tracks "High Voltage" and "My December". Personnel All songs written by the members of Linkin Park, with occasional collaboration stated below. Mark Wakefield and David Farrell contributed to earlier versions of several songs before each of their departures from the band. *Chester Bennington - Vocals *Mike Shinoda - Vocals, Emcee, Guitar, Keyboard, Engineer, Sampling, Digital Editing, Beats, Drawing, Sketches, Producer (My December & High Voltage) *Brad Delson - Guitar, Bass *Rob Bourdon - Drums *Ian Hornbeck - Bass on "Papercut", "A Place for My Head" and "Forgotten" *Scott Koziol - Bass on "One Step Closer" *Joseph Hahn - Turntables, Sampling, Illustrations, Drawing, Sketches *Dave Farrell - Bass, Co-writing credits on "Place For My Head" and "Runaway" *Mark Wakefield - Co-writing credits on "Runaway", "Place for My Head" and "Forgotten". *The Dust Brothers - Additional Beats on "With You", programming *Brian Gardner - Digital Editing, Mastering *Don Gilmore - Producer, Engineer *Steve Sisco - Engineer *Andy Wallace - Mixing *James Minchin - Photography *Matt Griffin - Assistant Engineer *Jeff Blue - Executive Producer, A&R Category:Linkin Park albums Category:Hybrid Theory